


Too early for romantic thoughts

by lennyangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward First Love kind of stuff, Comfort, Discussion of hands and eating by dummy in love, F/M, Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: Finn wakes from a bad dream and finds comfort in a silent kitchen





	Too early for romantic thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't what this is, I hope it's cute

He was trapped inside a helmet. His vision enhanced by screens and calculations, and obscured by them. He could hear his own breathing. Heavy in his mind. Others around him, looking the same. Who was who under there? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t know. They were on a transport ship. They told to come out. It was a village. He’d been here before. But this was different. He couldn’t control his arms. He was shooting. People were screaming. He was screaming.    
  
Finn woke with a start. His chest rose and fell haphazardly. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He then looked across the room, at the wall that was softly lit up by the glow of little lights.  One, two, three.  There were 47 bolts on that wall. He knew this, and counted anyway. By the time he reached the 30’s, his breathing had settled back to a normal rate. His heart still pounded but that would settle eventually. Still, by 47 he didn’t feel he could just go back to sleep. He pushed his now cold and damp sheets aside and swung his legs out of the bed. The cold metal floor sent a shiver up through his legs, grounding him more in the moment. He grabbed his jacket, which a part of him still partly thought of as Poe’s, and shuffled out into the hallway. A robot rolled past, but otherwise he saw no one. Everyone at the ex-rebel base was sleeping. 

Since  over throwing the first order, the rebellion had turned into more of a government replacement service. They went around, trying to reinstate original governance of places and helping set up new ones. They provided aid, and rescue, and rooted out any last remnants of the First Order.  Yawning , he wandered out into the kitchen. It took him a moment to  realise  the lights were already on. Someone was sitting at the large table, right in the middle, pensively eating bread. Finn couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at the sight. 

There was Rey, her hair braids messy from sleep, her mouth slowly rolling around the soft bread, her eyes gazing off into the middle distance. She looked dwarfed in the old, worn, space suit she’d decided to use as pajamas.  Apparently,  the fabric was nice and soft after years of use, but Finn couldn’t understand how she could sleep all wrapped up like that. It was at this moment Finn  realised  he wasn’t wearing any pants. For a moment he got embarrassed, afraid to walk into the room in nothing but a jacket and underwear that had seen far too much service. But then he relaxed, because it was Rey, and she would neither notice nor care. 

“Hey.” he mumbled, shuffling into the room. She looked round in surprise, but relaxed when she saw him.   
“Couldn’t sleep either?” she asked. He shook his head. She nodded,  watching  him get a glass of water. He sat down beside her, and they ate and drank in silence. It was why he liked Rey. Finn could talk, he liked to talk, and he still relished the ability to enjoy chatting with friends. But if it had been Rose or Poe, they’d have asked him. And  he’d  have talked back. And it would have been nice. Rey though, she knew and she had also grown up in a way that was used to silence, used to expressing on what was needed. She knew why he was awake, and he knew why she was. They didn’t need to talk. They just needed to sit. His mind eased into the silence, and he let the dream slip away. He watched Rey out the corner of his eye. She used to eat so fast,  shoveling  food into her mouth as if it was going to  disappear . Now she ate slow, relishing the  flavours . He liked the way her free hand sat on the table. There was nothing unique or bizarre about it, he just liked her hands. They were calloused from years of work, and often dry, but  somehow  they fascinated him. Well, everything about Rey had fascinated him. Since he first saw her in  Jakku , she’d exploded into his mind then embedded herself there, like shrapnel. But the good kind. Was  there  a good kind? Rey was it.  It  was too early in the morning to be thinking romantically. He shook his head.   
  
“I think I’ll go back to bed.” he said. He didn’t move. He wanted to stay here, beside Rey, not thinking about anything but her hands. She turned to him, and seemed to be weighing something up.   
“Want to come back to mine?”    
His brain glitched out. He felt his eyes go wide and his mouth open.   
“ Errrrrrr ..... ” it said. Rey looked away and rushed to stand, to put the plate away tried to leave. Finn ran after her. He grabbed her hand, her beautiful, rough hand, and pulled her towards him. Their faces almost bashed together.    
“Yes.” he gasped. She smiled, a big toothy smile, and turned to drag him to her room. When they arrived, she got under the  covers immediately  then turned to wait for him. He stood awkwardly a moment, hesitating for some reason. Too many thoughts were running through his head, he didn’t even know what they were.    
“Come on then!” she demanded. Snapping into action, he shed the jacket, and crawled in beside her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his shoulder. The suit crinkled and chafed against his bare skin, but he didn’t mind. He wrapped an arm around her back, carefully placing it on her waist. They’d held hands before. Even kissed a few times over the past few months. They had taken it slow, unsure of how to approach their feelings. Neither had been in a relationship before. Things had felt  awkward . But this? Rey’s arms squeezing his shoulders, her hair tickling his nose, the feeling of his breath against her weight? This felt right. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
